earthx3bfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash
Biography Early Life Childhood Barry Allen was born to Henry and Nora Allen. Growing up, Barry seemed accident prone and gifted with an overactive imagination, often resulting in ridicule from other children. His habit of daydreaming did gain the attention of Iris West, and the two quickly became friends. Unwanted Visitor Barry awoke one night to the sound of thunder. When he heard his mother's screams, he ran downstairs to find streaks of red lightning surrounding his mother. Helpless, Barry watched as his mother was killed in front of him by what he describes as "The Man in the Lightning." The last thing Barry heard before his mother's death was distorted voice, telling him he was destined for greatness. Henry Allen was arrested for the murder of his wife and was sentenced to life at Iron Heights prison. Iris's father, Joe West, took pity on Barry and took him in and raised him until adulthood. Iris's brother, Daniel took a very strong disliking to Barry and how he easily gained the attention of his father. Daniel would make Barry's stay at the house difficult until he ran away two years later. Barry happened to be the last one to stop looking for him, even promising Iris that he would find him. Early Adult Life Forensics After graduating college, Barry pursued a career of forensic science, but found nothing for the first few months. However, when a position at the Central City Police Department opened up, Joe offered the job to Barry, still making him go through the application process to be fair to other applicants. Despite this, Barry managed to get hired as the new CSI. The Department was not impressed by Barry's slow process when it came to investigating a crime scene, however it turned out that Barry's slow process was a result of him portioning his time to the case of his mother's murder, which happened to be the reason Barry pursued a career in forensics. The Accident While having a conversation with Iris, she came across the progress he had with his mother's case. After she promises she won't tell her father, Barry discovers that the chemicals on his shelf are out of order. Barry is then struck by lightning and covered in chemicals. More than Human Side Effects Barry awoke in the hospital the next day with seemingly no trace of any serious injury. However, Barry is later called that day by his Doctor who tells him that further observations by a Dr. Ray Palmer discovered severe cellular damage. Barry soon discovered the extent of this when he manages to chase down a speeding car and literally run through the windshield. Barry decides to find Dr. Ray Palmer for more answers. Meeting Ray Palmer Barry meets up with Ray Palmer and tells him about the changes he has been experiencing. Intrigued, Ray agrees to run some tests. Everything seems to be normal until Barry demonstrates his newfound speed as this time, lightning began to emit from his body. Upon seeing this, Ray offers to run more tests on Barry, which Barry agrees to. First Outing Return of the Man in Yellow Moving On The Flash Fight with Joe Snart's Challenge "What I Lost" Justice League Personality As one of the world's youngest heroes, The Flash has been described as naive and immature. Powers & Abilities Powers Barry is able to tap into the Speed Force which grants him control over the particles in his body. This allows him to move at super speed and vibrate his particles at high speed. Barry's super speed makes him faster than light. Barry is able to vibrate his body fast enough to phase through solid objects. Barry is also able to vibrate his arms fast enough to create vortexes. Barry is able to process events faster than normal humans as well as process thoughts faster than normal humans. Barry has accelerated healing as well as an accelerated metabolism, causing him to eat a large amount of food at once to refill his energy. Barry also has accelerated stamina, allowing him to run for long periods of time before tiring out. Barry has a protective aura around his body which keeps him from being hurt by the conditions of running at such fast speeds. On rare occasions, Barry has demonstrated the ability to "steal speed" from other objects, bringing them to a virtual stop and sometimes being able to add the stolen speed to his own. Abilities Category:Heroes Category:X3B2 Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Males